


To Let Myself Go

by mihketta



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gladnis, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-04 09:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10273211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihketta/pseuds/mihketta
Summary: Road trips make the heart grow fonder - Gladio and Ignis discover their mutual feelings for each other awaken.Work in progress slow-burn Gladnis fic.   Tame to start but will get NSFW by the end.





	1. Chapter 1

On the third night, he caught himself doing it again. Out of nowhere, almost out of habit at this point.

 

Watching.

 

Always at night, after a long day of foot travel, after camp had been set up and the stars hung high in the sky - a haphazard scattering of pinpricked light against the velvety expanse of space.

 

Noctis and Prompto entertained themselves with a game of King’s Knight, face deep in their phones. Intense concentration built a wall around them, releasing the stress and trappings of the day in the methods that suited them best. That left him pretty much to his own devices, until dinner was finished. Left him alone to decompress in his own way.

 

Which apparently included blatant staring at the chef.

 

A small lightbulb fizzled on in Gladio’s mind, and he shifted gently in his chair as his as-of-late automatic behaviour came front and center to actual realization. … Shit. What had he been doing? And for how long? A quick sidelong glance revealed that he was very much, as imagined, unnoticed by the other members of his group. But still. The light in the very back of his mind flickered some more as Gladio exhaled slowly, muscular frame losing a bit of its pent-up tension as he sunk back into the cradling confines of his chair.

 

And without overthinking things all too much, he allowed himself to indulge.

 

Ignis stood, back to the camp, all too intent on the work at his own hand. A large stockpot simmered on the travel stove, delicate tendrils of steam rising to dance and coil around a slim wrist as he kept a slow and languid stir of the contents inside. His gaze was focused on the task at hand, ice-blue eyes intensely sharp behind delicately sloping frames, lips thinned into a narrow line of concentration. He stood silently with a quiet confidence, a taciturn sentry of a process he’d facilitated likely more times than he could count, with a hip just barely cocked to one side, the majority of his lithe weight supported by one foot. The contrasting flame and shadow of the campfire danced in serpentine silhouettes up his narrow back, from a slender waist to gently broader shoulders, flickering to accent already razor-sharp facial features.

 

The crackling of the campfire roared loudly in Gladio’s ears as he watched, chin heavily set in one broad palm, amber eyes half-lidded with a combination of exhaustion and appreciation. He wasn’t quite sure why he had, over time, found himself so interested in Ignis. Maybe it was due to their lot in life, the proverbial pair of caretakers to a fussy and fledgling prince. Maybe it was because they were so fundamentally opposite, in more ways than one, and so much time on the road will truly create a bond of ebb and flow where there is opportunity for it. Or maybe it was because Ignis was just so blisteringly handsome.

 

The final thought brought a flush to the larger man’s cheeks, and as Ignis began to plate their meals, he subtly turned himself away from the group and acquiesced to admiring the dusky forest for a few brief, grounding moments.

 

“Gladio?”

 

His name spoken lightly, lilting like a bird lifting on wing, eliciting a faint widening of eyes as he sat up straighter. Ignis stood before him, the final plate held within delicate fingers - Noctis and Prompto were already chowing down. How long had he been not paying attention? “Sorry; thanks Iggy.” His tone seemed huskier than usual, and Gladio internally chastised himself for continuing to overthink his current situation.

 

Ignis dropped to a low crouch, now nearly eye level with the larger man; a sinuous movement akin to a cat slinking down from a treetop. “Hey. Are you feeling all right?” Bare forearms rested on bent knees, and he watched Gladio curiously with a mildly arched eyebrow.

 

Gladio rested his plate on one thigh and forced a typical devil-may-care grin. “Yeah. Just hungry. Been a busy one today, you know I’ve gotta keep my strength up.”

 

“Mm. Indeed. Enjoy, then.” A small modicum of concern left Ignis’ expression as he returned the smile in kind - a little less wild and a little more appeased - before leaning back on his heels to stand, turning to move back to the stove to plate his own meal and join the group. 

 

And Gladio watched him go.


	2. Chapter 2

He was doing it too. Two cogs in the same damn machine. Someday, they would laugh over this. Maybe. If it got that far.

 

Much like the other half of this dichotomy, Ignis wasn’t really sure when he started paying just a little more attention. Noticing delicious little nuances and filing them away neatly in his memory banks for later. The way Gladio sat on the stools at the Crow’s Nest, his left leg dangling off to the side more than his right, heavily booted foot swinging back and forth absently. How his heavyset brows furrowed at an aggressive angle as he was about to lay into Noctis with a brash dose of common sense. He would read in the backseat of the Regalia on particularly long trips, and Ignis would sneak a few coveted glances in the rear-view mirror from his post in the driver’s seat, nerves tingling at the very sight of the larger man deeply engrossed in his book. The way those honey-amber eyes sparked with fire at the prospect of a brawl, the crooked roguishness of his grin as he and Prompto challenged each other to see who could take down the most saberclaws. (Gladio always won.)

 

It was the latter instance that he took in currently - the four of them in a stand-off against a small herd of migrating Garula. Not the most challenging of encounters, but one always had to be wary of an unexpected stampede. Ignis hung back from the bulk of the fray to keep a close eye on the minute mannerisms of the beast herd, and to discreetly flank Noct as per usual. Gladio and Prompto took the reins in this skirmish, the both of them having a time of their own, hooting and crowing back and forth to each other as they took down the younger beasts one by one.

 

Ignis was grateful for the facetious nature of the fight, if only for selfish reasons. His analytical mind was able to fully oblige and catalogue the sequence of events that lay before him - the way the exertion of battle glistened on the larger man’s luxuriously dark skin, beads of perspiration flung from his taut figure as he feigned and jumped, leaving brief sparks of sunlight in his wake. Impossibly strong musculature rippled beneath tattooed flesh, sinuous sweeping patterns that curled around strong biceps, shoulders, forearms. The weapon he wielded nearly as large as he, but for someone of Gladio’s frame it was of little concern and presented itself more like a turbulent, symbiotic dance of man and blade. His movements were sure and calculated, assured, and through it all full of a powerful respect for the fury he wielded and the creatures he brought down, one after the other.

 

He drank in the dexterous prowess of this alluring man, unrepentant in the least.

 

Later on, as daylight began to wane and the group caught their collective bearings, Ignis found himself crouched aside the Shield as they worked to carve dinner from their victory spoils.

 

“Not bad for a day’s work, eh? We’ll be eating damn good tonight.”

 

The timbre of Gladio’s voice was akin to a pour of whiskey on the rocks, sensual and smooth with a hint of roughness beneath, and Ignis found an involuntary shudder tingle its way up his spine. He wagered the other man a sidelong glance from behind wire-frames; the late afternoon sun cast a hazy softness across rugged features. Ignis let a small smile curve the corners of his lips.

 

“Indeed. Thanks to your work, naturally.”

 

A husky chuckle in response, and Gladio rolled his strong shoulders in a shrug. “All in a day’s work. Always happy to do my part.” He canted his head to one side gently, and for a few fleeting moments the two locked gazes - ice meeting fire in a second that seemed to stop time for much, much longer.

 

Ignis noticed too much within short, critical bursts of time; over-analytical, it was his job, his nature, his lot in life. Dark hair, matted with sweat, stuck delicately to the side of his face. Rough lips parted barely as he breathed in and out, slow and methodical, still catching his breath from the fight. His scent, a heady blend of salt and musk, the seashore and dark earthiness of the deep forest jumbled together to assault his senses. The retreating sunset glistening in fire eyes. For the briefest moment in time Ignis was uncharacteristically caught off guard; gently overwhelmed, he didn’t know what to say.

 

_Shit._

 

The mental curse echoed through his brain, and Ignis snapped himself back to reality, choosing quickly to answer with a habitual wry smile and arched eyebrow. “Yes, of course, and we are naturally thrilled to reap of your spoils.” He rose to stand slowly, but not before placing the flat of his hand to the top of Gladio’s head on the way, slim fingers ruffling through damp cocoa locks in a chaste show of surely nothing more than friendly appreciation. It did little to quell the electricity that rocketed through his body.

 

At the present, he would rather take the indulgence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio is the king of not overthinking things. This isn't always a terrible trait.

“It needs what, exactly? And for how long?” There was a brief pause as Ignis stared vacantly off into the distance, cell phone pressed to his ear, deciphering the reply on the other end. The Regalia had, this morning, simply ceased to stop working - one moment they were driving along just fine, and the next the acceleration had just stopped. No lights, no engine noise, just a controlled steer into a ditch. Ignis, vexed and slightly embarrassed, had called Cindy for a tow to the nearest large city - Lestallum.

“Mm. All right, if that’s what we need to do. … Yes, absolutely. Just let me know. … Thanks, and you as well.”

Ignis clicked his phone shut with a sigh, glancing skyward as he tucked it away smoothly in one pocket. “Cindy says it may take a bit. She knows what parts we need, but she doesn’t have them readily available. So after transport and labor, we’re looking at about… four, five days max.”

“What?!” Prompto’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head. “That’s almost a whole week! Without a car? We’re totally stranded?!”

“In Lestallum, dummy.” Noctis shouldered his friend slightly, sending Prompto off balance and staggering to one side. “Not like we’re lost in the wild. Civilization, readily available food, shelter..”

“… Soft beds,” Prompto muttered thoughtfully, his expression turning from panicked to a little more serene and wistful. “Yeah… yeah, okay, I’m _so_ on board with being stranded.”

“Yes, and lucky for us, we’ve got a connection here.” Ignis tilted his head, glancing sidelong at Gladio, who was perched contentedly on the hood of their broken car. The larger man grinned and lifted one hand in a thumbs-up gesture. “And lucky for you, you’re with me.” Chidingly and with a wink, Gladio reached into his back pocket for his phone. “Lemme give Iris a call, I’m sure she’ll be thrilled.”

The fates had been kind in stranding them in a place with not only a Crownsguard family member but also their butler, and Gladio had to hold the phone away from his ear a few times, wincing at Iris’ outward shrieks of excitement to have her big brother and friends around for a while.

× × ×

Jared was more than accommodating, and happily put the group up in the Leville for no charge while the Regalia repairs were underway. Ignis thanked him profusely, much to Gladio’s embarrassment, to the point where he pulled the other man aside while their room was being prepared to ask him to kindly “cut it the hell out.” Ignis obliged indignantly with a soft blush across his cheekbones. “Just expressing my appreciation,” he muttered, as Gladio eyed him for a few lengthy seconds before a timely interruption from Noctis, interested in the whereabouts of the local fishing shop. Gladio steered the young prince out the front door and out into the square, leaving Ignis alone and in his own head for a bit.

× × ×

Of course they would end up sharing a bed. Why not, right? Prompto and Noctis were the Best Buddy Squad, which left Gladio and Ignis to occupy the remaining bed. To be fair this was commonplace and truly nothing out of the ordinary, and of course Gladio didn’t mind, but his rampant thoughts on whether Ignis minded or not kept him from meeting sleep a little longer than usual.

He was the first to rise early next morning as the sun breached the cloud cover. Nine times out of ten Gladio was the first awake out of the group. Old habits really do die hard - from a young age he had awoken at the crack of dawn to train. Today was no different.

He slid smoothly from beneath the covers as not to disturb his sleeping bedmate, casting a long glance back over one shoulder as he stepped into his familiar grey training sweatpants. Ignis was fast asleep, breathing shallowly, normally authoritarian features relaxed into a rare and subdued peace. Again his gaze lingered for a few lengthy moments before he realized, yes, you are staring you idiot, and with a start Gladio hastily laced up his shoes and hurried out the door for a run.

 _Stupid cute Ignis_ , he thought to himself, as he set out at a slow warmup pace across the early morning emptiness of the square. Lestallum was a sleepy morning city that awoke closer to noon and did nightlife better, and Gladio had always enjoyed the solitary respite of an daybreak jog through the winding alleyways and along the palm-lined streets.

 _So you’re admitting he’s cute_ ; the next thought that rolled through his head. The pace of his run echoed through the narrow streets, footfalls heavy and measured as he went, almost meditative in its own right. Gladio idly wondered when this idea had begun to take root in his mind. He and Ignis had known each other for many years now… at least 5. (Gladio was terrible with details, tending to eschew them for the big picture.) The two of them, working in tandem as an unspoken pair to Noctis as a youth - both his right hand and his left. Where one lacked, the other filled the gaps, training and molding and creating over the years, the prince - no, king - that now slept soundly through today’s sunrise. 

He allowed a brief bout of quiet to settle over his thoughts as he cautiously crossed the main roadway and jogged easily alongside the parking lots overlooking the landscape below. The street vendors were closed, carts shuttered and abandoned for the time being, and tall palm trees swayed lazily in the warm morning breeze. Gladio slowed to a stop as he turned away from the city to catch his breath and stretch out a twinging hamstring, gazing out over the lots, past the wall edge, over the widened expanse of trees and mountains dotting the horizon.

… _Yeah._

And that was all it would take, a simple affirmative. No overthinking, no spending days observing or pondering or weighing his chances or options. It had never been his style to get caught up in the minutiae of things, and he certainly wasn’t about to start. Gladio was nothing if not a man of decisive action, and he stretched a for few moments more in his own silence before he turned, crossing the street once more to finish his jog back to the hotel.

× × ×

He returned to find Ignis fussing with the coffeemaker, Prompto in the shower, and Noctis predictably still asleep. “The kid that slept through a car accident,” he muttered to himself, shutting the door behind him before turning his attention across the room. Ignis had his slim form craned across the table, apparently examining the back of the coffeemaker, a deep frown etched all over his face. “What are you doing?” Gladio was across the room in a few long strides.

“I swear, I’ve tried everything, this thing just won’t… it’s not…” Ignis’ words trailed off as he prodded at the rear of the coffeemaker urgently, the place where the cord met the machine. He had coffee grounds on his face and on his fingertips, a small can of ground Ebony sitting near the edge of the table, forgotten in the stress of the moment. Leave it to a malfunctioning coffeemaker to shake the unshakable man.

Gladio felt a small smile curve his lips. “Dude, your plug’s probably in upside down. Hold on.” He crouched down, reaching under the table and to the outlet on the wall to pull the plug, turning it halfway around and replacing it in its socket. “It’s these old buildings, you can only plug stuff in one way or it won’t work.” Gladio stood up, dusting his hands on his pants. “Give it a go.”

Ignis regarded him skeptically, but replaced the machine’s filter and grounds, pushing the ‘brew’ button. The red light turned on, and a hissing noise wisped from the coffeemaker as it began heating the water inside. The tension visibly left Ignis’ body as he exhaled slowly, adjusting his glasses. “Well. I’ve not encountered that problem before. I’ll have to remember that for the future.” He glanced up to Gladio with a grateful smile. “Thank you.”

“Yeah, of course. Just another example why you’re lucky to have me around. Jeez, Iggy, you’ve got shit all over your face.” In a smooth and decisive moment, Gladio stepped around the table to draw up next to the other man, the rough pad of his thumb casually pressing to Ignis’ cheek as he began softly swiping stray coffee grounds away.

He noticed the barely there sharp intake of breath, slight widening of eyes, a wordless anticipatory tension as Ignis stood up a little bit straighter at the gentle ministration. His skin was impossibly soft, and Gladio found himself staring intently at his thumb as it moved, slowly dusting the debris away bit by bit. “Looks like you lost a fight with a coffee grinder,” he murmured softly, his voice a comfortable and heady rumble that bridged the small space between them. And he noticed it when, just scarcely, Ignis made no motion to shy away from the touch but instead leaned into it, the subtle bit of pressure against his thumb, and somewhere in the recesses of his brain he absently hoped his facial expression wasn’t giving away the racing of his heart.

The room suddenly quieted as the shower shut off, and the two of them simultaneously took a tiny step back from one another, faces flushing. Ignis redirected his attention quite intently to the coffeemaker as it completed its brew cycle, and Gladio coughed softly into one fist as he closely sidestepped the other man, passing alongside of him to step out onto the balcony and remember how to breathe. It had been so easy to forget that there were other people in close proximity, too easy.

He sat alone for a few minutes more, collecting himself and taking his time unlacing his shoes; getting his head straight as the room behind him awoke and prepared for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowsers I think I edited this a jillion and a half times~ Despite the delay I'm happy with the progression! *^_^*


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis crafts a plan. It pays off. Also, carnival games because seriously why not?

Ignis Scientia was nothing if not a man of sound judgement and logic.

Facts and figures, order and arrangement; since a young age he had been groomed to be a professional at clinical and precise methodology in nearly every situation. And, in his own humble opinion, he wore it very well. Not many men could fit such a role and bear it with the graceful sort of ease that Ignis managed, day in and day out.

Feelings… well. If Ignis knew anything it was that feelings often resided on the opposite side of the spectrum of rationality. This baseline fact, he felt, was a good starting point.

Ignis was also extremely skilled at taking - and conquering - calculated risks. This one, he theorized, had a nearly flawless success rate.

 

× × × 

 

He had spent the majority of the prior day in a strange sort of reminiscence, masking it well from the others with his usual cool and unruffled demeanor, only being called out once by Prompto in the market square as he found himself lost in a vacant stare in front of the turmeric selection for far longer than was reasonable. Gladio’s touch haunted him, phantom fingers he swore he could still feel on his cheekbones, the memory of their closeness sending a slow heat like warmed honey through his chest. Far be it from him to deny the electricity that undulated between them both in those slight few moments. Ignis himself was guilty as charged for not being completely caught unawares by his own reaction to Gladio’s touch. In his mind it was really only a matter of time.

It was day two since the Regalia’s unfortunate breakdown, and while they waited for the parts needed for Cindy to fix it, the boys began to get a little antsy being stuck in Lestallum. Prompto had taken enough artsy shots of old buildings and broken windows to fill an encyclopedia, and Noctis had actually slept enough to the point where he wasn’t sleepy anymore, which really weirded everyone out. It was Noctis, in fact, who spotted the flyer for the street fair posted outside their hotel that afternoon.

“Hey. …. This looks neat, yeah?” Noct waved one arm over his head, summoning the other three to stand in a half-circle around him.

“Street fair? Lemme see that.” Gladio leaned in, casting a heavy shadow over the flyer. 

Prompto read the text from over Noct’s shoulders, eyes widening as he did. “Food? Games? A _parade_?! So we’re actually gonna like, check this out and not spend the night holed up in our hotel room, right?!” He leaned back on his heels a bit, a boyish gesture, glancing sidelong at Ignis as he spoke. Ignis quirked a brow in return - sure he enjoyed a quiet night and a good book more often than not, but really?

“Of course we’re not. We really shouldn’t pass up a proper opportunity for some culture.”

“And games.”

“And food.”

“It’s decided!” Gladio thumped the side of his fist against the wall gleefully, nodding towards the group. “Tonight, it’s street fair time.”

Prompto whooped in excitement, wildly flinging an arm over Noct’s shoulder and nearly propelling them both sidelong into the wall, and above their heads Ignis caught Gladio’s eye and held his gaze for a moment, nodding once in affirmation. This was perfect timing for a well-calculated risk.

 

× × × 

 

Lestallum was known for its nightlife, and the fair was a perfect example of why. The heat of the day settled into a balmy and clear evening and the town was thick with excitement, peppered with colorful lights and street performers wielding fireworks and spinning sticks of flames. Food carts lined the sidewalks, jockeying for space with souvenir stands, selling everything from shirts to hand-woven hats and bags to good luck charms and multi-colored flags to wave and dance with. Music thrummed heavily through the crowds like a pulsing electricity, a vibrant and evocative sound that couldn’t help but catch passerby up in dance alongside the parading performers and musicians. The crowds had some dense spots, mostly around the food carts and musical performers, but the exhilarating energy of the festivities managed to soothe any tension or hassle brought on by too much proximity.

The tantalizing smell of fair food had grabbed them first, and Prompto had volunteered to grab snacks for everyone so they wouldn’t start the night on an empty stomach. Gladio had followed suit by venturing to stand in the drink line, because in his worldly advice, “What kinda party is this without a drink?” Ignis stood back alongside Noctis as they waited for their spoils to return, thankful for the ever-present breeze that cut the sultry warmth of the night, nudging his glasses delicately up the bridge of his nose as he leaned back against a lamppost. The bass of the music resonated through the soles of his feet and for a moment Ignis closed his eyes and… relaxed. _This is nice._ Once in a while.

“Yooo, fresh off the grill guys! Man, we’re lucky I’m kinda short, makes juking my way to the front of the crowd way easy!” Ignis opened his eyes with a start to see Prompto approaching, holding four foil-wrapped kebabs.

“You’re a total hero,” replied Noctis, and Prompto’s grin grew to legendary status as he passed out the food, handing the last stick to Gladio as he approached. “Right on time, big guy.”

“I’m always on time.” Gladio set a small tray of cups filled with a darkly swirling mahogany liquid on the table aside them, and as the group went to work on their food, Ignis took a moment during a mouthful of chicken to grab Noctis’ attention with a gentle nudge, pointedly glance at the tray of drinks, then back up at him. The request was heavily implied - _behave_.

Noctis waggled his eyebrows a few times as he chewed, earning an eye roll in return as the group finished their food. Ignis trusted Noct, well… mostly. The majority of the childhood rebellion days had been played out under strain in Insomnia, but old habits die hard and Ignis needed to keep that boundary up. He needed to trust Noct tonight, because he had other plans.

 _Phase one_ , he thought smoothly to himself, as the four clinked cups together and took the first sip of the intoxicating liquid within.

 

× × × 

 

Hours later and a drink or two in, the group found themselves firmly planted in the carnival game area of the festival, a ‘friendly’ competition evolving among them thanks to the combination of alcohol and the excessive difficulty of the ring toss. Prompto was bound and determined to win the giant chocobo plush, Noctis was thusly motivated to win it to tease Prompto that it was his, and Gladio of course was just ready to beat them both because that’s how he worked. 

Ignis, naturally, stood towards the back of the rivalry - but not to say he wasn’t interested. He watched his friends toss the rings recklessly, laughing softly to himself as each attempt ended in failure - they were all just… really terrible. Prompto had all the precision of a Garula, Noct tried but he was inexperienced and not used to equaling out the effects of alcohol in his system, so nearly every shot was an overthrow. Gladio seemed to have the best chance but this was one situation where his innate strength worked against him. Ignis had long since figured out the trick to this game, so instead he hung back and paid particular attention to Gladio’s struggle.

His concentration was blisteringly intense; the way he heavily leaned one leather-clad hip against the counter, amber eyes bright and full of determined fire as his back arched just barely, stiffening his chiseled form as he tossed the ring towards his target. Always too heavy, Ignis mused to himself, watching as Gladio’s strong fingers put a little bit too much ‘oomph’ on his projectile. That part made his lips quirk up in a tiny secret smile - charming and quite predictable, it was a perfect trait of Gladio being completely lost in the moment. Ignis liked that.

Prompto and Noct started hooting derisively as Gladio missed again, so Ignis made his move.

_Phase two._

“Look out. Leave this to an expert.” Ignis stepped forward, sidling past the others to grab the last game token sitting on the counter. Everyone’s eyes widened, but a gently buzzed Prompto started cheering loudly first, pumping one fist into the air. “Yeah, Specs gonna show us how it’s DONE!!!” Noctis burst into raucous laughter, trying to quiet Prompto, who continued howling like a wild animal.

Gladio made no motion to step aside, instead forcing Ignis to stand directly next to him at the game counter, fixing him with a challenging smirk. “Oh really? Yeah? You’re gonna get this on one try, right?” Muscular arms folded over his chest in playful confrontation, and Ignis stood his ground coolly as Gladio leaned into him, almost predatory in the shift of his stance.

“You’re all terrible, honestly.” Emboldened by not only the alcohol, but the confidence that this unannounced risk was also easily obtainable, Ignis rolled his eyes sympathetically as slim fingertips traced the circular pattern on the carnival token. “You’ve wasted all of your chances and frankly, your lack of skill is about to leave you all empty handed.” His eyes narrowed just barely then; provoking, and he tilted his head slightly to one side as he watched the larger man, inching just a bit nearer, relishing the close proximity between them both.

Gladio laughed loudly, a heady roar that shook broad shoulders and crinkled the corners of his eyes with unbridled amusement. “Ha!! You’re serious, you’re really fuckin’ serious. Oh man, okay. You’ve got one chance, hot stuff. Get it.” His smile turned quite wolfish then as he spoke, tone dropping to an exhilarating rumble, and it sent a jolt of electricity up Ignis’ spine that settled chaotically in his stomach.

Ignis feigned a troubled sigh as he turned away, picking up the final ring, spinning it loosely within his fingers. These games were generally straightforward, if only the player would take the moments needed to examine them. It was usually just one post that was narrow enough for the ring to circle, and this one was settled firmly in the back left corner, the denseness seemingly indifferent to the naked eye but upon critical observation, it was just a few millimeters shy of its brethren.

Then, all it would take is a steady hand.

Ignis felt all eyes on him, and it sent a small thrill through his slim form as he copied Gladio’s stance - one slender hip cocked against the game counter, spine arched scarcely, elbow bent and one arm held out before him in a thoughtful pose as he focused on the post in question. Not too much, not too little, and Ignis held his breath to steady himself completely as his delicate wrist flicked out, almost too quick to be noticed, and the ring sailed sweetly through the air and descended in one smooth arc onto the wooden stake.

Stunned silence fell over the four for a brief few moments before Prompto erupted into excited shrieks of shock and admiration and praise, and Ignis was unceremoniously handed the gigantic bright yellow chocobo plush from the game attendant. He could barely fit his arms around it, nevermind be able to see properly while he was holding it. “Never doubt the strategist at a carnival game,” he lectured mischievously while holding out the stuffed toy to Prompto, as the blonde’s cerulean eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. He snatched the chocobo from Ignis in a fit of elation, squeezing it so close to his chest that Ignis thought it might explode into a flurry of stuffing and feathers.

“ _Six_ , Ignis, why’d you give that to him?! Now he’s gonna be turned up to 11 all night!” Noct raised one arm to block his face from Prompto, who was vigorously swinging his prize at Noct like a giant pillow with a beak. “You absolute lunatic, give - me - that!” He turned his attention to the energetic blonde, starting to fight back and try to steal the bird from his grasp. Prompto just laughed like a madman.

Ignis chuckled, raising one hand to rub absently at the nape of his neck. Kids. Suddenly he felt a hand settle boldly on the small of his back, and a familiar baritone rumble in his ear. “How the hell’d you manage that, Iggy?”

“You want to know?”

“Yeah.”

Ignis turned to look Gladio directly in the eye, the larger man’s hand casually sliding to Ignis’ hip as he moved. _Fuck._ He stood silent for the smallest of moments, paralyzed by the potency of the simplest of touches and the smoldering honeyed gaze that seemed to fixate on him voraciously.

_Phase three._

“Come here.” Ignis canted his head slightly to one side, moving to step out out of the gathering crowds interested in trying their hand at the games, away from the squabbling and distracted boys with their secondhand prize. Fortune favors the bold, and in a brazen move he hooked an index finger through one of Gladio’s belt loops to tug the larger man along behind him; a motion seemingly so casual and diminutive that on some rational level he almost surprised himself. He heard Gladio behind him utter a brief sound of surprise at the motion, and it was fuel to Ignis’ fire as he tugged him smoothly behind the carnival game to a darkened corner piled with shipping containers and boxes.

“Huh? Are you…” Gladio’s voice trailed off, and Ignis turned to catch a barely there hint of trepidation flicker across bronzed features. Trepidation provoked by a flutter of anxiety, an emotion he rarely saw grace Gladio’s existence, but it was gone quicker than it had appeared and Ignis’ chest nearly burst with longing for the other man.

He took a step forward, long stride nullifying the distance between them, and slender fingers coiled softly around one inked wrist as Ignis took his risk, his nose inches from Gladio’s before he could even think about it. He could smell him, sea salt and soil and hunger, and he repeated himself with a murmur; “Come here”, the words mumbled out against Gladio’s lips as he leaned forward into a kiss that he’d only dreamed of secretly in his own mind for far too long. The nearly instant soft moan of satisfaction Ignis’ lips elicited let him know he had surely made the right choice, and in a swift and sudden movement Gladio had one muscular arm snaked around his slim torso, the flat of one hand pressed possessively to the small of his back as he leaned into Ignis’ affections with no hesitation.

Gladio tasted like sweet dark liquor, and Ignis found himself slowly sliding his tongue along the larger man’s bottom lip; in some primal part of his brain this was a perfectly natural progression and for once his rational mind decided to shut down for a few moments, letting instinct take over as he found himself arching his lithe frame into the fierce embrace around his waist and the strong body that pressed itself hotly against his. His unoccupied hand slid its way up Gladio’s shoulder, finding itself at the base of his skull where lissome fingers threaded urgently through dark hair, eliciting another rumble of approval from the shield as he dared further, taking his lower lip delicately between his teeth and sucking gently. Fingers curled keenly into Ignis’ waist, and he heard Gladio’s breath catch and rattle deep within his chest at the attention.

It seemed like everything in Ignis’ brain was firing on all cylinders - his attentions were heightened, inhibitions down, and an ache of longing was blossoming slowly from his chest and spreading south throughout his hips. His heart thrummed strongly in his chest and he felt… hungry. Strong. In control. Wanting. But they were outdoors, in a public place, not alone. And the logical part of his psyche started pinging - hard.

He wanted nothing more than to shove Gladio against the heavy brick wall behind them and assault him, insatiable. But he didn’t. And it took every bit of steel resolve in Ignis’ body to release Gladio’s lower lip from his trap and break the kiss, lips lingering in a very close proximity for another few moments as the two caught their bearings - chests rising and falling rapidly with unsteady and hasty breaths, lightheaded and dazed with alcohol and heat and fervor.

“Calculated risk,” Ignis whispered lowly, and he softly nudged the side of Gladio’s nose with his own before taking a step back. They locked gazes for a scant few seconds, just observing each other; their flushed cheekbones, glassy eyes, pupils blown wide in a lusty haze, lips gently parted as their breathing regulated. Gladio amazed at Ignis’ boldness, and somewhere in his mind, Ignis feeling the same.

Ignis stood up a bit taller before willing his wobbly legs to turn him away from his payoff, shooting him the most cunning smirk he could muster over one shoulder before he headed back out into the crowd, repositioning a nonchalant facade while raking a hand through his tawny hair and exhaling one long breath very, very slowly. Well, that went better than expected. Offhandedly, he wondered if he had just pulled the pin on a volatile grenade that was about to explode. But truth be told he didn’t really care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this was written while a little dopey on Nyquil. Awesome! I'm still quite pleased with it. Also managed to slip an Overwatch quote in there (+20 to geek status); I blame the Nyquil. Let me know if you find it. ^_-
> 
> I really enjoyed writing the fluffy-carnival bit of this just as much as the -good stuff-; I think I'm going to start using some writing prompts to do some side work on some Brotherhood-time period fluff and character development. One offs and stuff. I'm really drawn to Prompto lately~
> 
> Thanks to everyone that takes the time to read and comment on this; it means a lot and these two just set my face on fire in the best way possible! *^_^*


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio doesn't leave things unfinished.  
> (Here's where that M tag comes in.)

Gladio stood in place for a very long time. He watched Ignis go from behind a haze of sultry heat and disarray; the sway of slim hips as he cut through the crowd, the lascivious glance sent back over one shoulder, just for him. The emboldened confidence was the nail in his coffin - he had just been waylaid by his own personal fantasy and it had shaken his world in the best of ways. The din of the carnival drowned out around him as he replayed the previous scene over and over in his mind - Ignis, elegant and composed and utterly lovely, turned sly and deadly predator honing in on his prey, knowing exactly what he desired, how he would get it. The blazing crush of their lips together, the ardent spark in the other man’s sea-blue eyes, each touch from deft and fervent fingers setting Gladio’s skin on fire in a covetous ache.

He drew his own lower lip between his teeth, subconsciously mimicking Ignis’ prior attentions, and forced himself to take a slow, deep breath. The stage had been set, and where Ignis took the role of careful calculation it was now Gladio’s turn to respond, and that just wasn’t his style. He supposed that was one reason they made such a good pair, the yin and yang of action and reaction, he just wasn’t so used to being on the receiving end. Gladio stood up a bit straighter, running both hands through dark hair, trying in vain to quell the primal urges licking at his body, if only to get out of the public eye first.

Then, all bets were off.

× × ×

The crowds were beginning to die down as he returned to the Leville, although it was late, there were still some dedicated groups of late-night partiers keeping the revelry alive. Gladio slipped in through the front doors and ascended the stairwell deftly - for a brute of a man he was decently skilled at keeping himself silent, sinuous muscles working in tandem to move him up the floors and through the hallways, undetected and catlike. He came to their room and there was no hesitation or preparation as he reached for the knob, turning it quietly and letting himself in.

Noctis and Prompto slept heavily in their bed across the room, swaddled in an alcohol-induced dream state, oblivious to the world around them and emitting small complimentary snores. Prompto clung to his chocobo like a life raft, and Noctis was heavily buried under a mountain of blankets. It could have been endearing, truly, if Gladio was in the mood for caring.

His gaze immediately honed in on Ignis, standing directly across the room, his back to the door and arms folded leisurely across his torso. Upon hearing the door open he turned a bit, glancing back at Gladio as he entered, soft light from the streetlights outside their balcony glinting briefly across the narrow frames of his glasses. He looked incredibly complacent, like the cat that had caught the canary, and it set Gladio’s heart on fire all over again.

Hardly had the door fallen to click shut behind him; Gladio strode across the room, quick and silent, feeling a flush rise to his cheeks and a tightness grip at his chest as the two men locked gazes with a very intense understanding. Wordless as he approached, Gladio canted his head to one side as he slowed to a stop in front of Ignis, admiring him in a quick and hungry burst before he leaned forward, heels of heavy boots rising from the ground a bit to accommodate his posture. “What the fuck,” was all he could manage succinctly, the baritone rumble of his voice belying any potential aggression the words could have held on their own. 

Ignis smiled, a self-satisfied gesture that sent a fervid spike of desire through the larger man’s abdomen, and one eye flashed shut in a fleeting wink as a slender index finger was placed firmly to Gladio’s lips. “Ssh,” the strategist whispered, sending a cursory glance to the other end of the room, where their companions were heavily unconscious with sleep. “Bedtime.”

 _Holy shit_ ; the sentiment rattled through Gladio’s mind in some far-off wonder. _How is he so good at this?_ Gladio was not used to feeling not in control, especially in a very physical sense; he was the control. It was his job, his skill.

He stared hypnotized at Ignis for a brief moment, unapologetically, the sensation of that finger pressed against his lips overriding any sort of reality that he wanted to care about. Gladio felt himself smirk briefly in return as he flicked his tongue, swift and firm up the length of Ignis’ finger, eliciting a surprised arch of brows from his partner. He took his startled opening to lean forward, hungrily pressing his lips against the other man’s, leaning into him as Ignis’ raised hand came to settle aside Gladio’s jawline.

He pressed against Ignis possessively, the flat of one hand finding the base of his neck, holding the strategist strongly to him as he released a pleased hum from the base of his throat. He felt Ignis’ hands on him - lithe fingers in a teasing dance over broad arms and shoulders, skirting the hem of his tank top, threading fluidly through the belt loops of his pants in a reminder of earlier this evening. Gladio’s senses flooded with a hot desperation and he opened his mouth against the other man’s, carnal and ravenous as he forced the kiss into something deeper.

Ignis mumbled his name against his lips and tongue - _Gladio_ \- and Gladio felt his entire body throb with an uncontrollable base need he hadn’t felt in a long, long time. Strong hands found their way to the strategists slim hips - somewhere in the recesses of his mind it amazed him how easy it was for him to fit himself around Ignis - and fingers curled firmly into the small of his back as he held them fervently together, eliciting a soft choked groan from the other man. He felt Ignis shudder beneath his controlling grasp, and Gladio sensed his growing erection struggle beneath the sudden unbearable tightness of his jeans, pressing hungrily against the inside of Ignis’ thigh.

It was his turn to take over, and Gladio began to kick off his boots in a quick and practiced motion as one index finger hooked through one of Ignis’ belt loops, giving a firm tug towards their corner of the room. The two parted briefly, Gladio reveling in the lusty fog that had begun to infect Ignis’ gaze and flushed cheeks and gently mussed hair, and lips quirked in a wolfish smirk as he raised his free hand, calloused fingers nudging the top button of the other man’s shirt open before he stepped away, deftly shedding the rest of his clothes.

He sensed Ignis following him, the soft rustle of clothing sliding over skin and draped haphazardly on the chair, the metered control of quietly ragged breaths. Gladio stepped out of his jeans last, grateful for the rush of cool air and restrictive release, and the two of them slipped under the covers in one smooth synchronized motion, their bodies fitting together seamlessly as lips found each other once more with little hesitation.

Gladio felt like a live wire as his broad hands skimmed the flawless expanse of Ignis’ skin beneath his palms; across lightly muscled shoulder blades, down the sweet curve of his back, swirling around the outside of lithe thighs he felt tremble beneath his wanton touch. “Ssh,” it was his turn to murmur against his partner’s lips, one hand boldly moving to palm his very present arousal through the fabric of his boxers. He heard a shallow breath hitch itself in Ignis’ throat, and Gladio purred against his lips in soft appreciation as he felt the instinctual twitch of hips into his grasp. Slowly, gradually, hungry fingers began to stroke and massage Ignis’ cock, straining against the sheer fabric, eliciting quiescent mewls of need against Gladio’s lips that nearly made him lose himself. Rock hard and with his pulse pounding in his ears, it took everything that Gladio had not to let his feral appetite take over and just have his way with Ignis; loud, hard, unabashed and primal. Instead he momentarily ignored his own need and poured all of his intensity into the task at hand - Ignis, drinking in the beautiful flutter of his eyelashes between kisses, the soft bow of his lips as he took in a quiet breath, the arch of his body as his hips jerked slowly, methodically, to Gladio’s touch.

Gladio steeled himself as the tips of his fingers slipped under the waistband of the other man’s boxers, sliding to fully grasp his aching length in one palm, and both men elicited a muted, choked moan against each other’s lips in time at the touch. Gladio let his thumb drift across the head of Ignis’ cock, deliciously lightheaded at the amount of precum that coated his fingers, tightening his grip around the other man’s length as his strokes became firmer, tighter, covering the distance from base to tip in one slick motion. He could feel Ignis’ composure dwindling beneath him, on the verge of losing it all as his hips bucked hungrily against Gladio’s rough touch, delicate hands fumbling to anchor themselves on broad hips. Gladio curled his body against Ignis at the contact, burying his nose deeply in the curvature of the other man’s neck, senses keening as he felt Ignis, overstimulated and on the brink of exhiliration, slide one hand to fervently grasp at his own throbbing erection.

The sensation was sudden and made Gladio’s stomach go tight and hot in an instant, and he elicited a low rumbling groan into the side of Ignis’ neck as his cock twitched longingly within deft fingers. That was all Ignis needed to hear to drive him over the edge, and Gladio felt his body tense against his own broad frame as Ignis came aggressively within his grasp, hotly coating Gladio’s hand and breathing heavily into the shield of his athletic shoulder.

He felt Ignis' body relent as he bathed in the wake of his climax, peppering the side of his neck with soft, lingering kisses - he could feel the other man’s waning pulse under his flesh, and Gladio pressed his lips to Ignis’ neck relentlessly, relishing the salty taste of his exertion beneath his lips, still wildly conscious of the feeling of Ignis’ fingers cradling his own erection. And in what seemed like the blink of an eye Ignis had moved; weaseling his way out of Gladio’s grasp, slipping under the covers, lowering his boxers in one smooth motion.

Gladio felt Ignis’ mouth on his cock and it took everything he had to quell the earth-shattering moan that threatened to rip from his chest. An instant wave of aching bliss crashed over him and he gritted his teeth, hips undulating towards the sweet softness of his partner’s mouth, fingers tangling intensely within sheets and tawny hair alike. Ignis took him fully with slow, measured motions, lips tight around Gladio’s aching width, tongue lapping cleanly at the sensitive underside of his length, thumb and index fingers of one hand gripped sturdily around the base of his erection and stroking in tandem with the ministrations of his mouth. Gladio felt like his body was dissolving into a bright euphoria - he’d fucked people before but gods it was _nothing_ like this - and he fought back another choked groan as his vision started to get dark and spotty around the edges. Holding out any longer was a nigh impossible task, and Gladio let himself go as he came hard, lower back arched rigidly with exertion, Ignis steadying his cock in his mouth and stroking small circles on the larger man’s inner thigh through the waves of his orgasm.

They stayed like that for short while - Ignis resting his head on Gladio’s thigh under the covers, languidly stroking the inside of his leg with the tips of his fingers, Gladio staring vacantly at the ceiling as he regulated his breath, one forearm draped across his forehead. Neither really wanted to move it seemed, but it was Ignis who would relent first, stifled by the sheets and lack of fresh air. Gladio captured his lips with one more charged kiss, the taste of himself on Ignis sending a secret thrill through him, and the two silently took turns tiptoeing to the bathroom to clean up and come back to reality before falling into an indolent and peaceful sleep, hands hidden and lightly twined together beneath the sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I cobbled this together in my mind I had originally intended to end it around here, but I'm really enjoying exploring the control dynamics between these two more than I thought, so...... we'll see? ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading if you've stuck with this! I'd hoped to update quicker but Life, yanno. What's up with that??
> 
> I tumble sometimes at [the-volatility](https://the-volatility.tumblr.com/), and I've got some other side projects floating around here under my profile. :) <3


End file.
